Virginia Martin
Virginia Martin was an American actress. Biography Born in Tennessee, she studied at the University of Chattanooga and made her Broadway debut in 1949. She appeared in a number of stage musicals, most notably receiving a Tony Award nomination for her role in Little Me. Martin also appeared on television, her largest part being that of Charmaine Leach in Bewitched. She passed away in 2009. Singing Martin worked almost exclusively in stage musicals, taking over as Ensign Bessie Noonan in the original run of South Pacific and playing ensemble parts in various productions including Ankles Aweigh and The Carefree Heart. She originated the role of Hedy LaRue in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Martin later played the female lead in Little Me, as well as the part of Blondie in W.C. and Lalume in a revival of Kismet. Her final stage musical role came playing Blossom Hart in Something for the Boys. Stage South Pacific (1949) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair *I'm in Love With a Wonderful Guy The Pajama Game (1954) Ankles Aweigh (1955) Ensemble Wynne (understudy) *Old Fashioned Mothers (duet) *Nothing at All (duet) *Walk Like a Sailor *Nothing Can Replace a Man (contains solo lines) *His and Hers (duet) *Kiss Me and Kill Me with Love (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) New Faces of 1956 (1956) *Talent (solo) The Carefree Heart (1957) *At the Bottom of it, Love (contains solo lines) Say, Darling (1958)(understudy) *Try to Love Me (solo) *Chief of Love (solo) *The Carnival Song (contains solo lines) *Dance Only With Me (duet) *Finale How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1961)(originated the role) *Been a Long Day (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Love From a Heart of Gold (duet) *Company Way (Finale) Little Me (1962)(originated the role) Belle *The Other Side of the Tracks (solo) *I Love You (duet) *The Other Side of the Tracks (Reprise)(solo) *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) *Dimples (contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Act I (solo) *I Love (Sinking) You (Reprise)(duet) *Poor Little Hollywood Star (solo) *Little Me (contains solo lines) Bajour (1962) *Where Is the Tribe for Me? (solo) *Words, Words, Words (duet) *Must It Be Love? (solo) *Bajour (contains solo lines) *I Can (duet) *Living Simply (contains solo lines) *Love Is a Chance (solo) W.C. (1972)(originated the role) *The Chickadee Girls (contains solo lines) *Never Give a Sucker an Even Break (contains solo lines) *Being a Pal (contains solo lines) *You Come First (solo) Buy Bonds, Buster (1972) Sugar (1974) *Windy City Marmalade (contains solo lines) *Sun on My Face *When You Meet a Man in Chicago Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1976) *Potiphar (contains solo lines) Kismet (1977) *Not Since Nineveh (contains solo lines) *Rahadlakum (contains solo lines) Carmelina (1979)(originated the role) *The Image of You (duet) Something for the Boys (1981) *Announcement of Inheritance (contains solo lines) *When We're Home on the Range (contains solo lines) *Something for the Boys (contains solo lines) *Hey, Good Lookin' (duet) *He's a Right Guy (solo) *The Leader of a Big-Time Band (solo) *There's a Happy Land in the Sky (contains solo lines) *He's a Right Guy (Reprise)(solo) *By the Mississinewah (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gallery martin1956.jpg|New Faces of 1956. martinlarue.jpg|'Hedy LaRue' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Martin, Virginia Martin, Virginia Martin, Virginia